D'Artagnan And Her Musketeers/Chapter 2
A couple hours later...the Musketeers' garrison... "I'm looking for Athos!" Cosette yelled. Athos, from where Aramis and Porthos stood, looked around to see the fifteen-year-old girl disguised as a boy with a sword in hand. Athos was slightly confused. What could a boy possibly need him fore? "You've found him," said Athos. "My name is Charles d'Artagnan, of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight. One of us dies here." Cosette glared at Athos who took up the girl's challenge. "Now, that's the way to make an entrance," Porthos muttered to Aramis so Athos couldn't hear them. "Can I ask why?" Athos asked in a monotone voice as he drew his sword. "You murdered my father." "You're mistaken. I'm not the man you're looking for." It outraged Cosette that the man was speaking so calmly at the man he murdered. "Murderer!" Cosette yelled. She charged Athos, who was more experienced in sword-fighting than she was. However, her father was a master swordsman, and he was surprised at her talents when she was only ten years old. Her mother sometimes disapproved that Cosette acted more a boy ,but couldn't help but be proud for her daughter at the same time. Cosette continued. "Do you deny you shot Alexandre d'Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?" Cosette said. "I usually remember the men I kill. That name means nothing to me." "Then you're a liar as well!" the fifteen-year-old cried and continued fighting with Athos. "Remarkable. He's keeping up with Athos," said Aramis, impressed. Porthos shook his head and laughed. "Rubbish. He just doesn't want to hurt the lunatic," Porthos said, earning a laugh from Aramis. Athos pinned the girl on the wall. "That's enough!" Athos yelled. The girl struggled to attempt to strangle him but she was scared when his knife was at her neck as it embedded itself in the post next to her. "That could have been your throat. Don't make me kill you over a mistake. I didn't kill your father and I don't want to kill you." Athos released Cosette, who furiously threw a dagger at Athos, but luckily, Aramis yelled for his firend to look out. The older man moved out of the way as the dagger embedded itself in the pole. "And that could have been your back. Now, fight me or die on your knees! I don't care which. No? Argh...!" Athos really didn't want to hurt this little brat, but the boy was getting too emotional. Though he accepted she was a good fighter, Athos really couldn't believe she put up a fight. "He said, enough," Aramis said, he and Porthos coming in to defend Athos. "Very well. I'll fight both of you." "Three of us?" Porthos laughed boisterously. "Now, for God's sake, put up your sword." "You'll have to kill me for it." the girl sneered. Cosette couldn't take on three experienced fighters, as they cornered her again at the same wall that Athos had pinned her too. "Lively little bugger, aren't ya?!" Porthos asked. "Stop fighting! All of you!" The men and Cosette stopped and looked at Constance. "Is three against one fair?" she asked. "We weren't going to kill the boy," Athos said, as a child who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. "Weren't we?" Aramis asked. "Next time, let us know." said Porthos. "Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here?" Athos asked casually. "I followed him because I knew he was going to do something stupid." "I don't need a woman to protect me." Cosette sneered. "Don't say another word." Constance sneered. "If only men would think instead of fight, there might be more good ones left." "Him, I'm not sure about. Her, I like." Arams said. Cosette rolled her eyes as Treville re-entered with guards sent by the king. They were ordered to arrest Athos charged with robbbery and murder and no trouble was to be brought. Aramis and Porthos stood there shocked. "I'm not the man you're looking for." Athos said as he was taken away. "Why did my father name you before he died?!" Cosette asked. "I don't know," said Athos. Now Cosette was more confused then ever. If Athos didn't do it, then who did? Porthos and Aramis were both shocked that those people accused him of the crimes he did not commit. However, since that girl... d'Artagnan was her name, accused Athos of killing her father and he was being arrested with robbery and murder, the two decided that if the girl helped them find the man truly responsible, then they could save Athos before he was to be executed. Meanwhile, Cosette was taken back to the Bonacieux house where she met Constance's husband. "Jacques-Michel Bonacieux at your service. Merchant in fine quality cloths and linens to the nobility. Perhaps you've...heard of me?" Bonacieux looked at her, hopefully praying that the girl heard of her. "I'm afraid not, sir," Cosette said as Constance wrapped her wounded shoulder. She was too caught up in the fight she didn't notice it. She continued listening to Monsieur Bonacieux. "So how did you come by these injuries?" Bonacieux asked. "My injuries don't matter. I've failed my father. I came to kill the man that murdered him, but all I've found are more questions. I can't rest until I know the truth." "That's lucky," said a voice. The voice of Aramis. Cosette suddenly stood up "because rest is out of the question." The girl went to draw her sword, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Aramis said. "We're not here to fight. Those Musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?" Cosette, using her head, sheathed her sword. "They all wore masks. I shot one of them," Cosette said. "His body might still be there at the inn." Aramis nodded. "All right, saddle up. We're leaving. "Cosette went to follow but Constance stopped them. "This morning, you try and kill him, and now you're best friends?" Constance asked. "Athos's life is at stake. He's to be executed in the morning for crimes he didn't commit, Aramis said. He pushed Cosette out the door. "Forgive the intrusion, Monsieur." Cosette was glad to have Sapphire back as they rode back out to the inn where her life had ended. Her father dying in her arms, the small funeral, the grieving . Oh, Cosette couldn't even write to her sisters yet until his murder was avenged. The trio made their way to the body of the man Cosette killed a few days ago. " He's no Musketeer." Said Porthos. "Look at his clothes. There's two bullet holes," Cosette pointed at them. "So?" Porthos asked. Was this boy really a lunatic? "I only fired once," Cosette said. Aramis, being the medic of the group, looks closely at the victims clothing and wounds. He pointed at the one Cosette had created. " This is the shot that killed him. And this hole..." He points at the second hole. "... doesn't match any wound. It means he wasn't wearing the uniform when it was fired. But someone else was." " Cornet." "Those Musketeers didn't just disappear. They were attacked." The Trio moved on. Cosette was paying attention very closely to Aramis and porthos conversation. They stop the horses and dismount. All three of them are disturbed by the crows that were painting corpses of the Dead Musketeers. Aramis and porthos both look down on the ground of their fallen Brothers. Cosette felt sympathy for them, as they lost their fallen brothers as she lost her father. Porthos was outraged. "They shot them like animals and then stripped them of their uniforms!" Porthos yelled. Cosette stood there silently as a tear came down her face. She had been mistaken the whole time. Whoever did this probably killed her father as well. Aramis came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. " D'Artagnan, the men who did this killed your father as well," said Aramis. "If you want justice, help us find them and clear Athos's name," Aramis begged. Cosette looked at him. She didn't need convincing that Athos was not responsible for her father's death. She nodded as they made their way back to Paris as Porthos finding Spanish gold was their next couple where to go.